Moments in Time
by Joyce Renee
Summary: It’s another Hermione goes back in time…, wait! Where are you going? I know! It’s been done a thousand times over, but I guarantee that mine will be completely different from any time-fic that you’ve ever read. Last Updated 7-15-04! This is HGSS!
1. Prologue Part 1: The End

Title: Moments in Time

Rating: R

Pairing: SS/HG

A/N: I had originally titled this story "It's Just One of Those Days". However, after much re-writing, and re-thinking, I realized it didn't fit. This is only the second HP fic I've written, and my first ever first-person pov story. It's all told from Hermione's pov.  

*Warning*: This story, like the last one I wrote, starts out grim. However, it will eventually become pretty light-hearted. So, Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Angst all rolled into one! 

Disclaimer: JK owns all; I own nothing but a muse who likes to wake me up at 4 am with ideas.

Inspirations: I've read so many SS/HG fics, if you see something familiar it probably is. Let me know, and I'll either give you credit for it, or change it.  As for the actual idea of this story, I got inspiration from, 'Ground Hog's Day', 'Back to the Future', several others's I'll continue list as time goes on.

Prologue Part 1: The End, or The Beginning?

            October 31, 1998 (Harry's 7th year), Staff Room at Hogwarts:

            "Ron, please wake-up!" I begged while cradling his head in my lap.

            I could hear shouts behind me as Harry dueled with a face-less Death Eater.  I was too busy watching Ron to care.  

            Explosions sounded from within and outside of the huge castle, followed by the smells of sulfur, blood, and death….

            Questions swarmed through my weary brain, … How? …When?..... Why?.....   

            Would I ever learn the answers?

            Where was Dumbledore? 

            Where was the man who could save us all?

            "Mya…" 

            The weak gasp from Ron pulled me back out of my head.

            "Ron! You're gonna be okay." 

            We both knew I was lying.  Nothing would ever be okay again.

            Ron noticed Harry fighting with two Death Eaters now, and turned panicked eyes to me.

            "Mya, get out of here! Hide! Get to safety!" He commanded.

            "No, I won't leave you two..."

            "If you don't, we all die." 

            Even as we face certain death, Ron and I argue….

            "As it should be." I said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

            "No! You have to live, Hermione. You're the only one who can..." 

            He broke into horrible coughs that shook his body.  Dark blood trickled from his mouth and saturated my robes.

            "Shh! It's over, Ron. Voldemorte has won."

            "No! Not as long as you're alive! Promise me, Mya! Promise me you won't give up!" He begged me, struggling as death was taking him over.

            I could not deny my best friend his last request.

            "I promise." I whispered.

            He smiled, and was gone.

            On auto-pilot I kissed his forehead, got up, and walked out the door.  I turned back just in time to see my other best friend fall to _Avada Kedavra, just as his parents had sixteen years ago this very night. _

            I was about to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth and strong arms dragged me toward Dumbledore's office. I was forced to step over the bodies of my fallen peers, and some teachers.

            "Oh, No." 

            A harsh whisper came from the man holding me captive as he threw open the door to the Headmaster's office.

            Albus Dumbledore was lying behind his desk in a pool of blood.

            My world shattered around me, and I think I did scream as I was hauled toward the fire place.  I heard the words, "The Dungeons." As powder was sprinkled on my head, and then everything went black.

            ********

            I woke up in a large bed, wrapped in warm blankets.  The dark hangings were pulled back and I was shocked to see my Potions Professor poking at a dying fire in the hearth.

            It was eerily quiet.

            "Is it over?" I was surprised at how steady my voice was.

            "On the contrary, Miss Granger, I believe it is just beginning." He said, before turning around and coming to sit in a chair next to the bed.

            He just stared at me for a few minutes, as if waiting for me to say something. 

            I suddenly realized how horrible he looked.  Last year, he had looked all of thirty-six years.  Today, he looked older than Dumbledore.

            "Professor, you're so old." 

            Any other time I would have held my tongue, but with my world lying in tatters around me, I didn't care.

            I watched in fascination as Professor Snape did something I had never seen him do in the six years of knowing him.  He laughed.

            It was a harsh, cold, and yet comforting laugh accompanied by a small smile that briefly crossed his worn face.

            Then came the tears.

            I'm not sure who started crying first, but I suddenly found myself in his arms being rocked like a child as his body shook with silent sobs.

            We sat for what seemed like years, before he pulled away and got to his feet.

            "Miss Granger, we haven't the luxury to mourn now. There is work to be done."

            I looked up at him, dumbfounded. What could the two of us possibly accomplish now?

            End part1

A/N: That's just the first part of the Prologue. I plan to post the other half either tonight or tomorrow morning. 


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Mission

Prologue Part 2: The Mission

            I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, unable to believe what I was seeing.  The girl who stared back at me looked like a complete stranger.  My long bushy brown curls were gone.  I now had a reddish-brown, smooth, bob.  Well, almost a bob.  I couldn't quite bring myself to cut it past my shoulders.

            The eyes that should have been dark brown were now a mixture of blue and green, with tiny gold flecks.  My brand new robes were lavender, and had a small emblem baring the name _Stone Crest Witches Academy over the right breast._

            I said the alphabet, amazed at hearing the strange accent that rolled easily off my tongue.  So, the linguistics spell had worked. 

            Professor Snape had given me the spells to make the transformations, and offered no help.  At first I was upset, but now I feel proud at his faith in my abilities as a witch.

            All in all, I felt very pretty and sophisticated.  I no longer felt like Hermione Granger. 

            ********

            I went back to the bedroom, sat on the bed, and watched him pack a bag.  He was going through a large stack of books discarding some in a pile on the floor and stuffing the others into the small bag.  It took ten books before I realized the bag had been enchanted to hold more than the laws of physics would allow.

            I laughed at my stupidity.

            He turned to look at me for the first time since I came in.

            I resisted the urge to fidget as he looked me over from head to toe.

            I flushed with pride as he nodded his approval, remembering that he was the one teacher who had never approved of anything I did.

            He walked back to his chair by the bed, sat down, and gave a weary sigh. 

            The silence was thick and suffocating, and I was grateful when he finally began to speak.

            "I've known this day was coming for six years now.  Albus and I both knew it.  We'd been preparing for it for so long… more so in the past few months."

            His eyes rested on a spot behind my left shoulder as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts.

            Then he gave me a wry smile.

            "As usual, you were right, Miss Granger.  I am old.  I've aged about thirty years in the past month."

            He was silent, waiting for me to make the connection.

            I forced my numb mind into gear, trying to remember my encounters with the Potion's Professor lately.  It came to me in flashes….

            I had been in his office a few weeks ago, being reprimanded for helping Neville, again.  I noticed that he had a closet filled with time-turners of various shapes and colors.

            I also remembered nearly running into him in the library after hours one night. Harry had loaned me his invisibility cloak, so that I could get some extra study time in.  His arms had been full of books on time travel, and manipulation…

            Well, what do ya know?

            "Time" I stated simply, as if answering a question in class.

            He nodded a flash of what could have been hope brightened his eyes.  He jumped up and started pacing in front of me.

            "I always assumed it would be Potter that I had to send back.  He's the one I was preparing for.  It was only last week that that I realized I was mistaken."

            Snape motioned toward the bag he was packing.  

            "Useful potions, references… I've packed a bag of things to send with you..."

              
            "Back in time?" I interrupted, unable to keep the wariness out of my strange new voice.

            Even after all the unusual things that I had seen and experienced since coming to Hogwarts, the very idea seemed suddenly ludicrous.

            "You've used a time-turner before, this won't be much different." He said, brushing off my skepticism.

            He began muttering things to himself that didn't make any since to me, but I wasn't really paying attention.

            What was I supposed to do?  In order to stop Voldemorte, I'd have to go back more than just a few hours.

            Snape seemed to be reading my thoughts.

            "You will be going back to my sixth year at Hogwarts, 1974. Now, please don't interrupt, Miss Granger, I'll give you time to ask questions when I'm finished."

            He commanded in his 'teaching' voice.

            I sat up a little straighter, and focused intently on his words.

            "We had two transfer students that year, Megan and Margo Lane.  Identical twins from an American school, both were placed in Ravenclaw.  They transferred from _Stone Crest Witches Academy; it was a very prominent all-girls school in Dallas, Texas.  Albus and I have been able to set this up, were there will be three girls transferring. As they were, ur, will be a year younger than you, it won't be odd that they will have never met you before."_

            "All of my research has led me to believe that this year in history is the most pivotal.  A few subtle changes will make the difference between the end of the world, and something else entirely.

            You will have certain tasks, some simple, and some complex.  If you mess up, you'll find yourself re-living the day, over and over until you get it right."

            "How?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

             He gave me an indulgent smile.

            "Time is a living entity, Hermione. It will not let just anybody mess around with it.  I was allowed to go back and forth several times, but not without a price.  You, however, have been chosen for this task…"

            "Why? Why am I, or you, or anyone for that matter, allowed to go at all?  What if I do something that destroys everything?"

            "Somebody has to. If Voldemorte succeeds, everyone will die, and time cannot exist without anyone to recognize it.  You are the one person who will do what has to be done, and not for your own sake, but the sake of the world. And like I said, if you do anything that messes-up the natural order of things, then you'll have to do it over."

            I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

            "But why me? Why can't you do it? I don't understand."

            He sat beside me on the bed and put an arm around my shoulder. 

            "Time has rules, Hermione, and though they are bendable, they are not breakable.  Only a self-less, courageous person would be allowed to attempt this. I am too emotionally involved in the events you must change. I fear I will be unable to resist doing anything self-serving.  And that would send me right back to where we are now."

            "You've already tried haven't you?"

            He ignored my question.

            "I'm not saying it will be easy, but you won't be completely alone."

            Professor Snape was trying to comfort me; I wish I had a camera.

            I gave him a skeptical look.

            "Well, I've made a potion, which will link us telepathically. Don't worry; it takes a lot of energy on both our parts to make it work through time, so we'll only do it when you really need it.  Also, you've got this."

            He handed her a small, leather book.

            "It's my diary. An account of everything that happened my sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. You'll see that I have recently been going over it and adding notes in the sidelines. I think you'll find it very useful in helping yourself get oriented."

            "Albus, of course will know a little of what is going on, but don't be surprised or hurt if he tries to avoid you as much as possible.  It is very dangerous for one to know too much about his own future, and he is wise enough to know that. You should only go to him as a last resort."

            I nodded starting to feel an excitement and a strength I didn't know I had begin to warm my heart.  I just might be able to this.  Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore might not have to fall under Voldemorte.

            As I stared at Professor Snape I saw in his eyes how much he believed in me, and in that moment I felt I could do anything.

            Then he became very serious.

            "Hermione, there is one thing that you must never forget! Do not under any circumstances allow yourself to get lost in the past. Always remember that that is not your time, your friends, or your world. If you do, we all lose everything."


	3. Part One: One Day at A Time/ Chapter One...

The next chapter follows my little spiel!

A/N: First off, thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed.  I'm glad that this fic has been so well received and I will try really hard not to disappoint. I'm taking this first section to address some concerns that were in the reviews. So if that doesn't interest you, just skip to the section that isn't numbered!

            1.) Ok, I know that Snape, so far, has not been in character.  However, there is a very big twist concerning him that I cannot reveal 'till later.  In fact, the part of Snape will be played by three different characters. (Figure that one out!)

            2.) I can't explain how Snape made it through the final battle alive, yet. It will be addressed, but not 'till much later.  As for Hermione, I rewrote the scene were Snape saves her several times. (That is Snape that drags her through Dumbledore's office and to the dungeons btw.)  I decided that I had too much detail, and kept going off on other things that weren't important, and were very depressing and gruesome. So, I shortened it, hoping that it would be easy to accept.  If it really is that confusing, I can go back and change it later.

            3.) I also forgot to explain where Snape and Hermione are, and why they are safe.  I'll either put it in the next chapter, or edit it into the prologue.

            4.) Why Hermione?  A lot of reasons actually.  While I absolutely adore Harry and Ron, I'm not comfortable writing them.  This is my first, first-person point of view fic, and being a girl, I can write a girl's perspective more realistically.  I'm a SS/HG shipper, and I want this to be a SS/HG fic, and I don't see that happening if Hermione isn't the one that goes back.

            I've wanted to do a time fic for a while now.  I love all things to do with time travel. Back to the Future, and Frequency are my two favorite movies of all time, and are the main influences of this fic.  Also, I have this idea of Hermione having to deal with old Snape in her head, while actually having a conversation with new Snape. Plus, reading his diary, and watching it change as she changes history. 

            *As I currently do not have a Beta-reader, (other than my mother who is getting tired of doing it), I really appreciate the helpful feedback! And I'm having trouble thinking up a good way to end it, so if anybody would be interested in Beta-ing, or just batting around some ideas with me, please e-mail me! joycerenee@springmail.com

            Oh, can anyone tell me if the books say anything about Lucius Malfoy actually being in the same year as MWPP and Snape? I know that Dumbledore tells Harry that Snape and his father were enemies when they were in school just like Harry and Draco are, but I can't remember if he says anything about Malfoy Sr. being there too.

Thanks again for your time, and enjoy the chapter, short, though it may be.

-Joyce Renee

Part One: One Day at a Time

Chapter One: Beginning

A/N * * indicate thoughts

            I sat on a huge four-poster bed, in a private guestroom at Hogwarts.  The twins and I had met Hagrid on the Hogsmeade platform earlier this evening, and, after a quick dinner, we were shown to our temporary rooms.  Luckily we had arrived a day early, so I hadn't much interaction with anyone yet. 

            I was still trying to process everything that was going on around me.  Megan and Margo, had been very pleasant.  There was one tense moment when I first introduced myself, Mya Thyme (I'll explain later), that Megan had blurted out, "I don't remember seeing you before!"

            Luckily, Margo had saved the day.

            "Oh, I remember you! You were friends with Caroline and Amy!" Margo had lit up at my confirming nod.

            The topic of conversation quickly turned to what Hogwarts would be like, and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders at knowing that I had passed the first test.

            I had yet to try and contact Professor Snape in my head, afraid that it wouldn't work.

            The telepathic spell had been very, very, strong, and proved to be quite awkward.  We spent the first ten minutes trying to explain why we were thinking the things we were.  And it was more than just thoughts, I could _feel him.  His anxiousness, worry, fear, doubt, faith, and annoyance.  And I could also feel the physical as well.  His headache, arthritis, and even a sore toe on his left foot._

            After that fun experiment, he dropped another bombshell on me.

            "You'll need a new name."

            Obviously, but this was the fun part, right?

            Wrong! He shot down every one of my suggestions.

            "You're last name will be Thyme. Sort of a play on words, get it?"

            I didn't dignify that with a response.

            "As for your first name, you should stick with Mya."

            "No! Only Ron and Harry called me Mya! Every time I hear that nickname, I'll think of them." I protested through tears.

            "All the more reason to keep the name." He said, softly.

            I hate it when he's right!

            So, Mya Thyme I was. 

            I was worried about Professor Snape.  He had told me that he'd be fine in the dungeons of the Hogwarts building.  The castle itself had crumbled to the ground, but Snape had been prepared for this and had carefully warded the underground dungeons so that no one could get in, or out.

            But I heard his thoughts about eventually running out of food or water.  It would be a while before any of that happened, but I had no idea how long this would all take.  I would be the only one he'd be able to communicate with, and could sense that he was afraid of losing his mind to loneliness.

            It was this last thought that made me reach out to him.

            I sent my thoughts through time and space, hoping it would work.

            *Professor Snape, can you hear me?*

            A sense of great relief, that was not my own, swept over my entire being.

            *It's about bloody time!*

            *It worked. I'm in. The twins don't suspect a thing. Tomorrow morning we will be sorted, and then one of the teachers will take us to Hogsmeade to buy our school things. Are you sure you gave me enough money?*

             I was worried about the small handful of coins he'd given me.

            *Yes, I'm sure! You'll find, Miss Granger, that things did not cost as much two decades ago. I gave you enough to get what you need and nothing more! You have to concentrate on your task, and not let yourself get distracted by material things.* 

            *I understand, Professor.*

            As tiring as his constant reminding was, I could feel the concern beneath it.

            *Get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you.*

            I could feel his smile.

            *Goodnight, Professor.*


	4. Chapter Two: Gryffindor

Okay! Here is the next chapter! Thanks so much to ArchaicRaven andKim for helping me out. (My mom thanks you too.)  Enjoy!

  
  
Chapter Two: Gryffindor  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I slept surprisingly well, and was in a good mood when the twins came in to wake me up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning Mya!" they called out in stereo, jumping onto the bed on either side of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megan was very excited about going shopping for new robes, while Margo was much more interested in getting her school books so she could start studying. Bet you can tell which one was my favorite.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megan was actually quite disappointed to learn that I did not share her love of fashion and make-up, but was a very good sport as Margo and I discussed our favorite books.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"First thing, we have the sorting." Megan reminded us, shuddering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nervous?" I asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A little." She admitted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Megan and I both want to be in Ravenclaw, but we don't really mind as long as we get to stay together."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about you, Mya?" Margo asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I think I'm a Gryffindor girl, myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their faces fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't stay friends!" I hurriedly reassured them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's all promise right now that no matter what house we get into, we'll always be friends!" Megan commanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then we did this really strange three-way handshake that sealed the deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they girls left to get dressed, I couldn't help but think this might not be so bad after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We were in Professor Dumbledore's office with he and Professor McGonagall. I had a hard time looking at him, remembering him lying dead in the very spot he was standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched, amused as both Megan and Margo, got their wish to be sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, it was my turn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hat was placed on my head, and a cry of surprise sounded through my brain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well, well, future girl! This will be your first task. Which house would you like to be in?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*But, isn't it your job to sort me?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I've already sorted you, once. But this time isn't true. So, pick a house, but do not fear, you'll always have tomorrow to correct your mistakes.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Gryffindor*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*So be it.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The twins tried to hide their disappointment at me being placed in Gryffindor, but I reminded them of our pact to stay friends and they seemed okay with it.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was spent in Hogsmeade getting school supplies. Hagrid escorted us down to the small wizarding village, and then quickly excused himself to the Three Broomsticks. We were to meet him there later.  
  
  
  
As I showed the twins around, I told them that I had visited Hogsmeade a few years ago, I was surprised to see how much everything looked the same as it did in my time.   
  
  
  
Professor Snape had been right about the money being just enough. I passed by the pet shop, looking wistfully at the cats. I really missed Crookshanks. But as I started to go inside I heard an annoying voice in my head.  
  
  
  
*And just what do you think you are doing?*  
  
  
  
*I just thought …¦*  
  
  
  
*No, Miss Granger, You did not think. The last thing you need right now is an animal to attach yourself too. You won't be there forever, and the less 'attachments' you have, the better.*  
  
  
  
"How am I supposed to change things, if I can't be a part of them?"  
  
  
  
"Mya? Who are you talking to?" Megan asked.  
  
  
  
I hadn't realized that I was talking out loud.  
  
  
  
"Nobody, Meg. Come on, let's go get our books."  
  
  
  
My next big temptation was in the bookstore. A first edition of 'Hogwarts a History.'  
  
  
  
It was very easy to pass on; however, once I heard the laughter in my head.  
  
  
  
The day passed very quickly, and all too soon we were heading for the welcoming feast.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall came to get me and brought me to the Great Hall. I could see the sea of students swarming through the doors and taking their places at the four long tables.  
  
  
  
"Mya, this is Lily Evans."   
  
  
  
I was very proud at how well I hid my shock as I shook the girl's hand. Her long red hair was twisted into a beautiful French braid, her bright green eyes studied me cautiously.  
  
  
  
"Hullo Mya. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Lily then took me to meet 'the gang', James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter   
Pettigrew. They were all very interested in me, asking all kinds of questions about America and Stone Crest. I was very glad when Dumbledore called everyone to attention.  
  
  
  
I stood up when he called out my name as he introduced the twins and I. The students clapped politely, but I could tell that most people were more concerned about eating than welcoming new students.  
  
  
  
I felt my eyes being drawn toward the Slytherin table, and couldn't stop the gasp that came out at meeting a pair of glaring ink-black eyes.   
  
  
  
Severus Snape, there was no way I could think of him as a Professor now. As I sat back down and watched McGonagall begin sorting the first years, I wondered what the teenaged Severus would say if he knew his future self was in my head.  
  
  
*Probably wouldn't care, I was much too busy to give anyone the time of day.*  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" James whispered when he saw me jump.  
  
  
  
I nodded feeling the blush creep up my neck.  
  
  
  
* Don't do that! *  
  
  
  
* You asked a question, I answered. You'll get   
  
used to it, don't worry. *  
  
  
  
* So, what are… ur …were you so busy doing? Becoming a Death Eater? *  
  
  
  
Severus noticed the frightened look I gave him, and sent me a confused frown.  
  
  
  
* NO! I did not even know about the Death Eaters until after I graduated. I was too busy trying to learn everything I could. I did not have time for friends and other such nonsense.*   
  
  
  
His thoughts trailed away, and I felt a wave of sadness radiate off of him.  
  
  
  
* It must have been lonely. *  
  
  
  
I received no answer, not that I really expected one.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Dinner passed by without further incident.   
  
  
  
Afterwards, as I followed Lily out of the Great Hall, I couldn't help but feel a little shunned. She was shooting me odd looks that I didn't understand, and was moving very quickly as if she was trying to lose me in the crowd.  
  
  
  
Wouldn't she be surprised when I some how managed to find Gryffindor tower all by myself. I really didn't want to deal with all the questions that would follow, though.  
  
  
  
I quickly rounded a corner, trying to catch up with Lily, when I ran into someone else. I was sprawled on the floor gaping at the younger Snape I had exchanged glances with a dinner.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry…" I began as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Clumsy Gryffindor! Watch where you are going." He hissed and bolted away.  
  
  
  
"Don't mind him, he hates everybody." James was suddenly there helping me to my feet.  
  
  
  
He looked and sounded so much like Harry it made me want to cry.  
  
  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily glaring at me. It was when James had placed a protective arm around my shoulder, that I realized what had upset Lily.  
  
  
  
How stupid of me!  
  
  
  
I could feel Professor Snape smirking at my discomforting revolution.  
  
  
  
* Not one word! *  
  
  
  
* I would not dare. *  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
I hurried after Lily, who had turned and ran after witnessing that little scene.  
  
  
  
I was able to get there before the potrait closed.   
  
  
  
Lily grudgingly, showed me to our dorm room and sulked in the corner while I got ready for bed.  
  
  
  
As we were the only girls in our year in Gryffindor, we had the room to ourselves.  
  
  
  
It was one of the most uncomfortable evenings I had ever spent. I kept trying to think of something to say, but nothing came.  
  
  
  
I finally gave up and snuggled into my bed, pulling the covers over my head.  
  
  
  
Professor Snape was being unusually silent, and I was quite exhausted, so it wasn't long before I feel asleep.  
  
  
  
My last conscious thought was that I didn't have to worry about getting 'lost' in this new life. I'd already made such a mess of things, how would I ever be able to fix them?  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
Here's a sneak peak at chapter 3:

  
Chapter Three: Slytherin   
  
  
  
"Morning Mya!" two young voices called out.  
  
  
  
"How did you guys get in here?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
  
  
  
The twins were silent as they stared at me in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Uh, the door?" Margo said, and giggled.  
  
  
  
I looked around the guest bedroom in shock.  
  
  
  
"This isn't Gryffindor tower!" I cried, jumping out of bed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you want to be in Gryffindor?" Megan asked.  
  
  
  
"Megan and I want to be in Ravenclaw, but we don't really mind what house we get into as long as we're together." Margo said  
  
  
  
  
  
* Calm down, Her- Miss Granger! You are reliving the day, they aren't. You knew this could happen, now get a hold of yourself! *  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
When I opened them again, I saw two identical expressions of concern.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, guys, I had a really strange dream, and it's hard to wake-up."  
  
  
  
"That's okay, Mya." Megan said, both of the girls looked relieved.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you two go get dressed and I'll meet you in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
* Nice save. *  
  
  
  
* Thank you. *  
  
  
  
I fell back on the bed an closed my eyes with a grown. Of all the days to have to do over…


	5. Chapter Three: Slytherin

Part One: Chapter Three: Slytherin 

"Morning Mya!" two young voices called out.

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

The twins were silent as they stared at me in confusion.

"Uh, the door?" Margo said, and giggled.

I looked around the guest bedroom in shock.

"This isn't Gryffindor tower!" I cried, jumping out of bed.

"Oh, you want to be in Gryffindor?" Megan asked.

"Megan and I want to be in Ravenclaw, but we don't really mind what house we get into as long as we're together." Margo said

* Calm down, Her- Miss Granger! You are reliving the day, they aren't. You knew this could happen; now get a hold of yourself! *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened them again, I saw two identical expressions of concern.

"I'm sorry, guys, I had a really strange dream, and it's hard to wake-up."

"That's okay, Mya." Megan said, both of the girls looked relieved.

"Why don't you two go get dressed and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

* Nice save. *

* Thank you. *

I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes with a groan.  Of all the days to have to do over…

********

Not much later, I found myself in Dumbledore's office with the stupid hat on my head.  Okay, I really don't think the hat was/is stupid; I just needed to blame somebody.

* Well, well, back again, I see.  Perhaps you will choose more wisely this time. *

I could feel Professor Snape's irritation along with my own as I sat there.  I really hoped that Snape would remain quiet; it would just be too confusing to have two voices in my head at once.

* Yeah, yeah! Just pick a house, okay. *

* Now, my dear, that's your job. *

His pleasant voice was just upsetting me more.

* Well, I'm feeling pretty evil; let's go with Slytherin. *

I felt a flare of indignation from Snape, but luckily he didn't say anything.

After the hat yelled out my selection, I was surprised at all of the disappointed looks I received.

Oh, well. I'd just have to make the best of it.

********

Shopping was a miserable experience.  The twins seemed to be afraid of me now, and I had trouble holding back tears at the loneliness.

* So the two little brats don't like you anymore. You were getting too close to them anyway. *

* Yesterday we were so close.  They felt like sisters to me. *

I admitted, glad the Professor was still there.

* Too close. Her-Miss Granger, this is something you must do on your own. *

* I know, but separating from them feels wrong.  It's sort of a gut feeling, I can't explain it. *

I could almost see his puzzled expression at my last comment.

* Professor? *

* When you were sorted into Slytherin earlier today, it felt wrong to me. *

* So there are two wrongs, and it's not even lunchtime. Guess I'll be doing this again tomorrow. *

* Maybe, but maybe not. I suggest you do more observing than participating today. *

* Okay. Should I try to make friends with you? *

* You can try, but I doubt you'll be very successful. *

* Why's that? *

* Because, Miss Granger, the only people I hated worse than Gryffindors, were other 

Slytherins. *

*Professor, call me Hermione. *

* Oh, and I suppose you'll want to call me Severus? *

* No, actually.  You are Professor Snape; Severus is the boy I'll be meeting tonight. *

* Suit yourself, Hermione. *

I felt better after our 'talk' and was able to concentrate on getting ready for the Welcoming Ceremony.

Professor Figg, the Head of Slytherin and current Potions 

Mistress, came to escort me to dinner.  She seemed pretty pleasant, for a Slytherin, and I felt at ease walking beside her.  

If only I'd known what was coming.

"Mya Thyme, this is Lucius Malfoy."

A tall, very attractive blond boy with steel grey eyes grabbed my hand and put it to his lips.

"A pleasure, Miss Thyme." He purred, his lips caressing my skin.

I flushed with delight, and was only brought back down to Earth by the sound of retching in my head.

I gave an exasperated sigh, and followed Lucius to the Slytherin table.

He immediately handed me over to two girls named Ananda and Katherine. Who were treating me very nice, but I had the feeling that if Lucius hadn't been the one to escort me in, they wouldn't be giving me the time of day.

None of my housemates seemed to care about where I'd come from.  After confirming that I was a pure blood, as Snape had instructed, they seemed to accept me, but weren't very keen on hearing my opinion on anything.

* Observe! *

* Okay! *

I finally spotted Severus sitting by himself at the end of the table.  He was staring at the twins who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to us.

I didn't think much of it; a lot of people were staring at them and me.  We were the new kids, after all.

He suddenly looked up and met my eyes with a glare.

I shuddered, and looked down at the food that had appeared on my plate.

After a few minutes of forcing myself not to look in his 

direction, I turned to Ananda.

"Who is that?" I asked, tilting my head in his direction.

She looked over at Severus and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No one you'd want to bother with."  She said haughtily.

"But I-"

"Severus Snape.  And you'd do good to stay away from him." Katherine interrupted.

I sent one last look at Severus who was watching the twins again, and went back to eating.

********

After the feast, I found myself being lead out of the Great Hall by Ananda and Katherine.  I turned and gave Megan, who was walking behind me, a small smile.  While she returned the smile, I could tell it wasn't genuine, and had to concentrate on not letting that bother me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot about who would be swiftly rounding the upcoming corner.  Severus and I collided and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at my own stupidity.

I could feel Professor Snape rolling his eyes.

I looked up at Severus with a sheepish smile, about to apologize, when a loud mocking voice interrupted us.

"Severus Snape, I think you're a bit out of your league with this one!" Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out loud through the crowded hall.

Severus flushed in embarrassment and scrambled to his feet. He quickly gathered up his books, refusing to look at anyone.

I felt myself being lifted from the floor, while I watched Severus running away.

"You'll be wise to stay away from that one, Mya." Lucius kissed my hand again, and then walked me to the Slytherin dorms.

After seeing how ugly Lucius had been to Severus, I couldn't help but feel revolted by the feel of his hand against the small of my back.

* Never forget who you are dealing with, Hermione. *

 ********

Later that night found me wide awake staring at the ceiling.  I could hear the heavy breathing of the other girls in my dorm, and longed for the privacy of my own room.

After giving up the battle to go to sleep, I got out of bed and grabbed the bag full of books that Professor Snape had packed for me.

I silently slipped out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.  I shut the door behind me and had to suppress a gasp as the many candles in the room lighted themselves at my presence.

I tried my best to get comfortable in one of the corners, and reached for the bag.  After skimming through several reference books, I came across Professor Snape's diary.

Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?

I became engrossed in his view of how the day went. The first couple of pages were him complaining about everybody and everything. And then, he met Megan.

It was clear from his writting that he had been instantly smitten with her.  Staring at her all through dinner, and then colliding with her in the hall after dinner…

Megan? I was surprised at the small twinge of jealousy I felt at reading his words.  I then blushed, wondering what Professor Snape must think of my thoughts.  But the only thing I could hear from him in my head was soft snoring.

I smiled.  Now, I had a plan.

Tomorrow, I'd let Megan run into him. Maybe I could finally get through this day!

I skipped ahead a few entries, only to find a heart-broken Severus discovering Megan's crush on someone else.

Sirius Black.

********

I sat in Dumbledore's office with the hat on my head.

Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?

* Which will it be today my dear? *

Suddenly I knew.

* Ravenclaw. *

* Congratulations, my dear, you have passed the first test. *

* So, I guess I won't be talking to you again. * 

I felt a little sad at that.

* Not to worry, you still have one more task to complete today before tomorrow will come. *

* Another?! What is it? *

*All I can tell you is that by the time today is over, you will know. *

I pulled the hat off, to be attacked with hugs by two very excited Fifteen year olds.

I could feel the Professor's relief at my happiness, and that made me feel warm inside. 

********

We spent a fun, yet relaxing day at Hogsmeade, and I soaked up the joyful atmosphere.  Snape was quiet, as if he knew I needed a little vacation from the day.

The feast was wonderful, and when I felt Severus' eyes on us, I looked at him and gave him a smile.

I think I startled him, and had a hard time not laughing as he focused intently on his plate.

* I never would have thought you were so shy, Professor. *

He didn't say anything.

*Professor, are you still there? *

I felt a flash of panic.

* Yes…. It's taking much more effort to do this now than a few days ago. *

He gave a weary sigh.

* You get some rest, and I fill you in on everything that happens tonight, okay? *

I could feel his exhaustion.

I wondered why it wasn't affecting me the way it was him, and the answer came.  Not from him, but from somewhere else deep in my mind.

He's taking it all on himself. 

Suddenly I remembered that while I had all the time in the world, Professor Snape did not.  Time was too precious to waste; I had to figure out that second task, before tomorrow.

********

I found myself staring at Severus for the rest of the dinner. I knew Ravenclaw was right, but what about Severus? I thought back to his diary entry the night before. Meeting Megan today would start an obsession with him, and eventually she would break his heart.  Was I supposed to let that happen?  

"I think someone has a crush on a Slytherin!" Megan teased.

"Shut-up, Meg! Don't listen to her Mya, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Margo said, glaring at he sister.

"I was just teasing! You're not mad me, are you?" Megan asked.

"No, it's okay." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Besides, what's so bad about having a crush on a Slytherin?" I asked, nonchalantly.

Both girls gaped at me.

********

Before I knew it, everyone was leaving the hall and that corner was coming up.

I looked up to see Megan and Margo both flirting with the charming Sirius Black as we walked.  

Before I could change my mind, I quickly stepped in front of Megan, held out my arms, and shut my eyes.

My hands closed around his arms, and just when I thought we weren't going to fall, I lost my balance.  I ended up underneath him, his black eyes wide with shock.

We just stared into each other's eyes, until Sirius cleared his throat.

"Get off her, Snape." He growled.

Severus jumped to his feet, and offered me a hand up.  I took it; my whole body was tingling from the collision.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked with a frown.

"No, no. I'm fine." I said, feeling like an idiot.

"Good. _Accio__ books." He commanded._

All five books he'd been holding jumped back into his arms.

"No magic in the halls, Snape." James Potter snapped.

Severus turned to face James, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Luckily, Professor McGonagall chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Professor." James mumbled and turned to walk away.

"We were just escorting our new transfer students to their dorm." Sirius said, offering each of his arms to the giggling twins.

I turned back to Severus to find him looking at me in confusion.

I started to ask him if he's okay, when he suddenly turned and darted off down an empty corridor.

********

Since all three of us _Stone Crest girls got sorted into the same house, we were given the option of sharing a room in the Ravenclaw dorm, just the three of us.  Dumbledore said that it might help us adjust to the new school better, and I was grateful for it._

I was laying in my bed thinking about the day's events, and dreading having to repeat it all again tomorrow when Professor Snape interrupted my thoughts.

* So, how did it go? *

* It went fine up until I ran into you in the hall again. *

* I thought you were going to let Megan run into me this time. *

* I changed my mind. *

He was silent.

* I think you have a crush on me now, though. *

I added this little thought against my better judgment.

* What?! *

I sighed, my tiredness' finally catching up with me.

* Don't worry, I'll fix it tomorrow, when I have to do re-do today. *

Imagine my surprise when tomorrow actually came.

End Chapter Three


	6. Chapter Four: Getting to Know You and Sa...

A/N: Okay, here's the next part! A big thank-you to Kim, who has been invaluable to this fic! 

*****Major Warning***** There is a character death in this part! A lot of you will not like it, but I hope you'll keep reading anyway. Remember things aren't always what they seem! 

Chapter Four: Getting to Know You, and Saying Good-Bye

* I did it, Professor! I made it through the day! *

* Very good, Hermione, but don't lose focus.  You still have a lot to accomplish. *

* Is every day going to be like that?! *

I could feel the panic building at the thought.

* I don't believe so.  In fact, it might be several weeks before you're required to change anything again. *

I sighed in relief.

* Today is your first day of classes.  Do you remember what I told you about your school work? *

* Yes. You want me to play dumb. *

* No, not dumb!  Just not your normal know-it-all, show-off routine. *

* I know, I was just teasing. I'll be a good student, but not overly good.  I can't be the best in the class, but not the worst either. I'll do my homework, but not over-do it.  Did I miss anything? *

* So, you really do listen to me. * 

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, and started to brush my hair.

Today had finally arrived, and I was ready.  At first I was surprised at my lack of nervousness, but then realized that after living the same day over for almost a week, nothing could be worse than that.

I put the finishing touches on my hair, and donned the new black school robes bearing the Ravenclaw crest.  The clock chimed eight, and so I went to wake the twins.

My disposition was bright and cheery as the three of us left for breakfast twenty minutes later.

If only I had paid a little more attention to Professor Snape, I would have realized that something wasn't right.

********

My first class was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.  I met a very nice sixth year Ravenclaw named Sissy Wilmot.  We became fast friends, and I was so relieved to find someone else to talk to.  The only thing I didn't like about her was her obvious crush on Lucius Malfoy.

I decided to spend the lunch hour in the library with Professor Snape's diary.  I cautiously searched for him with my mind to figure out what he was doing.  He was sleeping again.  It seemed like he did that a lot lately.  

All thoughts of the future Snape vanished as I became engrossed in the diary.

It looked as if Severus had fallen for Megan during dinner, and not in the hallway collision.  I felt my face flush with annoyance as I read the passage.  He'd described Megan as being a beautiful Goddess, and longed to get to know her better.  He then commented that I was pretty, but obviously a ditzy airhead who paled in comparison with 'Princess' Megan.  

Okay, so those weren't his exact words, but pretty close.

I was not thinking clearly as I gathered up my belongings and headed for the dungeons.

My next class was Double Potions with the Slytherins, and I wanted to get there early.

I stormed into the familiar, yet strange, classroom to find Severus already there helping the Professor set up.

When I think about what happened next, it always gets fuzzy in my head.  I basically marched up to him and told him off for thinking me stupid.

He just stared at me in shock while I ranted and raved quoting text books, and everything I thought might impress him.  

When I was done, I was panting, and was shocked at how hard it was to keep back tears.

Severus Snape was looking at me like I was the newest Quidditch broom.  I could vaguely hear Professor Figg laughing at us in the background, as Severus reached out to shake my hand.

"My name is Severus Snape." 

His black eyes were swallowing me whole.

"Mya Thyme." I said, trying to sound indifferent.

He smirked at me.

"Would you like to be my lab partner?" He asked me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Um, sure." 

The lesson was quiet and actually a little fun.  Severus was clearly Professor Figg's favorite student, and she seemed to be very pleased with my own potions talent.  I felt a bit guilty at not holding back, but Severus kept pushing me until I finally just did what I always do.

Strange, going through a potions class and actually being encouraged by Snape the whole time.

As we were getting ready to leave, Severus casually told me that he spent most evenings in the potion's classroom, doing extra credit for Professor Figg.  If I ever found myself with nothing better to do, I could join him.

At first I was happy, and flushed with pleasure.  

Then, he ruined it.

"Oh, and you could always bring your twin friends too."

********

I sighed with relief as I crawled into bed that night. 

What a day! 

Nothing significant had happened so, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't have to worry about reliving it tomorrow.

But I was tired, and confused.  I was also worried that I was doing something wrong.  I felt that I needed to stop Severus from falling for Megan, but that didn't mean I had to make him fall for me. 

I really wished that there was someone else I could talk to.  How would I go about explaining all of this to Professor Snape?

* Professor? Wait 'till you hear about the day I had! *

Silence.

* Professor? Are you there? *

* Hermione? * 

The thought was weak, very weak.

* Professor, are you okay? *

* I'm afraid not…. *

A feeling of exhaustion swept over me, and I felt myself being pulled away….

********

I found myself back in the dungeons of the demolished Hogwarts.  The smell of death hovered in the room, and I gasped in surprise at Professor Snape in the bed.

He looked horrible, and it took almost everything I had left to fight the panic that threatened to consume me.

"Professor! Please wake up!" I begged as I sat down on the bed next to his unconscious form.

Tears splashed off my cheeks and onto his hand as I held it.

"Hermione? What are you doing? You have to get back…"

He started coughing up blood, and it was like watching Ron die all over again.

"No! Professor, please! I can't do this without you!"

"You…won't…"

He smiled the smile.  You know the one where a person has finally accepted that they are dying.  I hate that smile!

"Find me… I'm there… Help me… You and I can do it…."

He babbled on incoherently.

Then he stopped, and looked at me in what was his final moment of lucidity.

"I'm proud of you Hermione."

And then he was gone.

"No!" I cried, and tried to cling to his dead body as I felt the pull…..

********

I was back on my bed in the Ravenclaw dorm. It was very late and the beautiful moonlight beckoned me out onto our balcony.

I stood with my arms on the railing, tilting my face toward the cool breeze as the hot, salty tears continued to fall from my eyes.

I had never felt more alone than I did at that very minute.  The one voice that had kept me sane through all of this was gone forever.

I was startled out of feeling sorry for myself when I saw I figure in a black cloak walking toward the lake.

The hood was removed to reveal none other than Severus Snape himself, and I had to resist the urge to call out to him.

I watched as he sat down beside the lake and pulled out the diary.

I felt a new determination growing inside of me as I watched him pouring his heart out into the small book.  My eyes fell on my own copy of his diary, and I resisted the urge to pick it up. 

The Professor Snape I knew was gone forever, but this Severus Snape had yet to know that same fate.  I vowed I would not let him die like that again.

Suddenly, he was staring right back at me.

I flushed at being caught, but calmed when he raised a hand in greeting.

I waved back, and turned to go to bed. 

I felt, numb.  The next few days were going to be especially trying, and I'd have to think up some lie to explain my melancholy mood. 

I crawled in to bed and stared up at the ceiling.

* Goodbye, Professor Snape.  I love you. *

I cried myself to sleep.

********


	7. Chapter Five: The Grieving Process

A/N: Hey All! Here's the next part. A huge thank-you to Kim for all her help! 

*I want to let you guys know how much fun I'm having writing this, and reading all of the wonderful reviews.  I am truly grateful to everyone who does take the time to review.  I treasure each and every one. In a perfect world, I would be able to sit at home all day and do nothing but write.  Unfortunately, (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) this isn't a perfect world and I have a pretty demanding job. I'm on a special project this week that will take away most of my writing time, so I might be a couple of days late with the next update. I try to update every Sunday, usually evening.  I'll try my best not to be late, but I refuse to post a crappy, hurriedly thrown together chapter. 

I apologize for the death last chapter. I did warn you though! Hopefully this chapter will help. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Grieving Process

            I awoke the next morning with a terrible headache.  

            Megan was too busy getting herself ready for Sirius to notice.  Honestly, you'd think he'd invented magic or something the way she talked about him.

            Margo, however, immediately sensed that something was wrong.

            "Mya, are you alright?" she asked, her bright blue eyes watched me intently.

            I wanted to scream, 'No! I'm not alright! I may never be alright again!'

            Instead, I put a hand over my blood-shot eyes and muttered something about having a headache and not sleeping well.

            "Probably from Meg's snoring." 

            "I do not snore!" 

            I gave the pair a small smile.  It must have looked like a grimace because the next thing I knew Margo had pulled me into a comforting hug.

            I couldn't hold on any longer and let the tears come.  

            It was almost an hour later before I could finally pull myself together.  Both twins had their arms about me whispering soothing words, and exchanging bewildered glances.

            "I'm sorry." I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

            "I received an owl late last night from back home.  My favorite Uncle has died." 

            It was the best thing I could come up with.

            It worked.  The twins gladly told all of the students and teachers, so I didn't have to lie to anyone else.

            I was in a daze the whole day and could barely remember the classes I went to.  Luckily the teachers were all sympathetic, and gave me until next week to hand in any assignments I couldn't finish.

            After finally making it back to the dorm that evening there was nothing I wanted to do more than crawl in bed and sleep for a week.

            "Mya!" a voice hissed from the door.

            I was in my night gown, about to crawl into bed.

            "What?" I asked, irritably.

            "Come on!" Sissy Wilmot grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the door.

            "Where are we going?" I asked, feeling sleepy and stupid.

            "You'll see!"

            We ended up in one of the guest chambers on the other side of the castle from our dorm.

            There were two over-sized chairs in front of a roaring fire.

            "Have a seat." Sissy said, and went to lock the door.

            Not sure what else to do, I did as she asked and sank into the comfortable chair.

            Sissy sat in the other chair and, giving me a wicked grin, pulled a bottle of vodka out of her robes.

            Hermione Granger would have baulked at the very idea.  Hermione Granger would have run to get a teacher.  Hermione Granger would have lectured Sissy on the dangers of drinking.

            But Mya Thyme was no longer Hermione Granger. 

            "Mum always says that this is the best way to get through the grief of losing someone."

            I thought about everyone I'd lost, including my own mum.

            "I guess it's worth a try." I finally said.

            Sissy summoned two goblets and filled them to the brim.  She took a deep gulp from hers and started talking.

            She talked non stop about herself.  Her family, their house, animals, her dreams, and her main goal in life to be Mrs. Lucius Malfoy.

            "Your turn."

            My tongue was loose from the alcohol and so I started talking.

            I told her about my parents, and the day I found out I was a witch.  I told her about Harry and Ron and the adventures we used to have.

            "Pro-, I mean, Uncle Sebastian taught me how I could be so much more than I was. I owe the fact that I'm sitting here right now to him." I confessed, not feeling the silent tears that had been streaming down my cheeks since I began talking.

            We were both silent for a moment, and then Sissy raised her glass in the air.

            "To Uncle Sebastian!" She said.

            "To Uncle Sebastian." I responded and bumped her glass with my own. 

            She drained the rest of glass and stood up.

            "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

            "No, I think I'll stay here for a little while longer." 

            I really just wanted to be alone with my memories right now.

            Before she left she handed me a small potion bottle.

            "For the hang-over you're going to have tomorrow." She explained with a wink.

            I sniffed it and almost gagged.

            "Are you sure it will work?" I asked skeptically.

            Sissy nodded and started walking out the door.

            "Or my name's not Narcissa Wilmot!" she called over her shoulder.

            Luckily, she was out of ear shot when the potion bottle I was holding, shattered on the floor.

            I started to laugh hysterically.

            Here I was twenty-four years in the past, the parents of my friends all around me, and then one I choose to befriend happens to be Malfoy's mother!

            I started crying then, realizing that I would love to see Draco right now, to wake up and find that this had all been some horrible nightmare. 

            I had fallen out of the chair and onto the cold stone floor.  I must've really looked a sight!  Crying and laughing hysterically, gasping for breath, and the annoying hiccups that made me cry harder.

            Voices penetrated the fog that seemed to cloud my mind.

            "I followed them here and ... oh just look at her!"

            It was Margo, and she sounded on the verge of tears herself.

            "She's gone mad!" Margo cried.

            "No, she's just drunk." 

            Remus Lupin was sniffing at my empty goblet.

            "Get out of the way, both of you!"

            Severus came over and crouched down in front of me.

            "Mya? Can you hear me?" He asked, lifting my chin so I had to meet his eyes.

            I shook my head even though I could hear him perfectly fine.

            He seemed to make up his mind as he reached for me and swung me up into his arms.

            He then motioned for Margo to lead the way.

            "Um, Severus, I don't think you coming into the Ravenclaw dorms is a good idea…" He cut her off with a cold glare.

            A low growl filled the room.

            Everybody looked at Remus, who blushed, but kept his head held high.

            "Like a wolf!" I said with a half sob-half giggle.

            Severus sighed in irritation and shifted me in his arms.

            "Why don't you bring your guard dog along? He can protect you from the evil Slytherin." He said, sarcastically.

            Margo ducked her head to hide a blush and rushed passed him to lead the way.

********

            Watching the paintings whizzing by my head started to make me sick, so I closed my eyes.  When I opened them again, Severus was laying me down in my bed.

            Margo and Remus were nowhere to be seen.

            I watched him as he tenderly tucked the blankets in around me.  He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.  And then pulled back to look into my eyes.

            Hours seemed to pass as we stared into each other's eyes.  Our faces were mere inches apart when he started to lean closer.  I closed my eyes.

            A sudden loud snort caused us both to jump. 

            It was Megan.

            She was sleeping, quite loudly as usual.

            I looked over at Severus and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

            He had a look of absolute horror on his face as he looked at her.

            She was quite a sight!  Her hair all up in rollers, and a bright green cream on her face.

            "Some Goddess, huh?" I giggled sleepily.

            He looked at me in shock.

            Uh Oh!

            "How did you…" He began, but Margo saved the day.

            "You've got one minute to get out of here, or I'm calling a prefect." She said, as casually as she would ask about the weather.

            "Come to the potion's classroom before breakfast. I'll brew you a remedy for your hang-over and you will give me some answers, understood?"

            "Only if you make it taste like strawberries." I said, and then giggled again.

            He gave an exasperated sigh, but I saw the smile he tried to hide.

            Even Margo had a small grin on her face as he nodded to her and left.

            Margo shut the door behind him and came to sit next to me on the bed.

            "Mya?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Can you not say anything to Megan or anyone about me and Remus?" she asked, nervously.

            "You and Remus?" I asked, confused.

            "Yeah. It's just that, well, this is so new! And I'm not ready to share it with anyone just yet. I mean, he hasn't even really kissed me or anything.  Just hugged, and we talk a lot…"

            "Your secret is safe with me." I reassured her with a grin.

            She sighed in relief.  Had she been that worried I'd tell?

            "Thanks! Oh, and I'll be sure to keep quiet about you and Severus."

            I sat up in bed sputtering, "We're not… I mean, I don't…"

            "Uh huh. Good night, Mya."

End Part 5


	8. Part 2: Getting Back on Track/ Chapter O...

A/N: Hey everybody! Gosh it's been awhile. Profuse apologies for the delay. My life has settled down a bit now, so hopefully these updates will become more regular. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next part.

Part Two: Getting back on Track

Chapter One: Explaining

            The next morning I awoke, and immediately learned the definition of 'hang-over'.  

            I moaned and gave Severus my most pitiful look as I sank down at an empty work station in the deserted Potions classroom.

            His face remained impassive as he stood over a bubbling cauldron.  Elegant hands gently stirred and tossed in ingredients into the potion.  I looked over the ingredients waiting to be added and had to shut my eyes at the wave of nausea some of those items invoked.  Was he really going to make me drink that?

            I raised my eyes to study my future Professor.

            His black hair was a little shorter than I remembered, and a lot less greasy. His pale complexion was clear of the acne that seemed to haunt the faces of most students in our grade.  All in all, he wasn't that bad looking.

            I had been openly staring at him for the last ten minutes without realizing it.

            "Would you mind sharing with me just what exactly you find so fascinating about my face?" he snapped, viciously.

            If my head hadn't been pounding so hard, that remark might have hurt my feelings.

            "Are you finished yet?" I snapped, sarcastically back at him.

            He merely grinned at me, which was odd because I can't recall ever seeing him actually grin before.

            He walked over with a steaming goblet and handed it to me.

            I eyed the grey lumpy concoction with dread and made a sound of disgust.

            "Now Miss Thyme, Mr. Snape has been up working on that potion since before dawn. You should show a bit more gratitude." Professor Figg smirked at me as she entered the class room and began to set up for her first class.

            I didn't know Severus could blush until that moment.  I quickly gulped the potion down to hide my own embarrassment.

            I looked up at him in amazement.

            "That was delicious!"

            It had tasted almost exactly like the strawberry milkshakes mum used to make me on the hot summer evenings.  Maybe even better.

            Severus now had a very pleased expression on his face as he hurriedly cleaned up his mess.

            By the time everything had been put away, my head had completely stopped hurting.

            "It worked." I said, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

            "Well of course it worked!" he said, frowning.

            I was about to respond, when I realized that we had an audience.

            Both of us turned to see Professor Figg watching us intently.  Her expression reminded me of my mum's when she watched her favorite soap operas.

            Severus sighed an annoyed sigh and held out his arm.

            "Shall we go to breakfast then?" he asked me.

            I nodded and hooked my arm through his.

            I could feel my cheeks heating up as we walked.  I liked being this close to him, it made me feel…protected.

            As we ascended from the dungeons, he leaned over and whispered into my ear.

            "I kept my end of the bargain, and I expect you to keep yours!" He hissed.

            He gave me an irritable scowl when I sent him a confused look.

            A few sleepy students suddenly appeared around us, so he steered me into an empty classroom.

            Just before the door shut, I caught a glimpse of Margo sending me an 'I-told-you-so' look.

            "Margo saw us! You know what she's going think we're doing!" I complained pulling my arm away from him.

            Unfortunately he did not allow me to distract him.

            "You said that if I made the potion taste like strawberries, you would give me some answers!" he crossed his arms over his chest, and stood in front of the door.

            I sighed heavily, and made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

            "You'll never believe it." I whispered unable to tear my eyes from his.

            In one swift movement, he had crossed the small space between us, grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me up against him.  Our robes were the only thing separating us.

            "Try me." He whispered before claiming my mouth with his own.

            His tongue pushed easily past my lips, and I raised my arms to encircle his neck and pull him closer.

            I willingly lost myself in his kiss.

            His left hand left its place at my waist and moved up to cup my breast through smooth fabric of my robes.

            I let out a loud moan.

            The noise made him come to his senses, and he quickly pushed himself away from me.

            Both of us were panting, and looking at each other with a combination of shock, fear, and lust.

            "Why did you do that?" I demanded, trying to catch my breath.

            He shrugged and gave me his usual smirk.

            "We're going to be accused of doing that anyway, thought I might as well take advantage of the situation." 

            He misinterpreted the fearful expression I gave him.

            "Mya, I didn't mean to frighten you." 

            He looked really worried.

            I allowed him to pull me into a comforting hug.

            "I promise I'll ask before I do anything like that again, okay?"

            I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

            "I'll meet you outside your dorm tonight at nine.  We can go somewhere quiet and private…

            I gave him a look.

            "Just to talk!" He smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

            I grinned back and nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

            He looked into my eyes, and asked, "Can I kiss you goodbye?"

            I nodded, and allowed him to pull me against him again. His tongue was much less demanded this time as he caressed my lips.

            He finally pulled away and rested his forehead against my own, his hands cupping my face.

            "See you tonight, my Mya." He breathed and then stepped away.

            As the door closed behind him, I fell into the nearest desk.

            What was I going to do?

********

            I sat at that desk with my head in my hands fighting tears. 

            Was I really falling in love with Severus Snape?  Or was this just the result of some misplaced affection left over from my Professor?  And what exactly was I going to tell Severus? The truth?

            No way could I lie, he'd see right through me.

            I felt my stomach lurch at the thought of losing his companionship.

            "I was not the right person to do this." I whispered shaking my head in despair.

            "Nonsense, you'd not be here otherwise." a calm, almost cheery voice said from the door.

            My head shot up.

            "Headmaster! I was just …"

            But I couldn't think of anything to say.

            Professor Dumbledore looked around the room a bit nervously.  He was obviously uncomfortable being alone in the room with me.

            He opened his mouth to speak, and a loud growl filled the room.

            The Headmaster chuckled as my face turned red.

            "It's quite alright, my dear, hunger is the main side effect of that potion you took earlier."

            He gave me a stern look, and I blushed even more.

            "Perhaps we should continue this little discussion after breakfast in my office."

            I nodded and followed him to the Great Hall.

********

            After breakfast, the Headmaster led me to his office.  We reached it very quickly, even though I was dragging my feet.

            As I made myself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of his desk, the past headmasters in the photographs around the room eyed me curiously, and Fawks, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, flew over and landed on my shoulder 

            I could feel myself beginning to relax as Dumbledore settled himself behind his desk.

            "Before you begin, Mya, I need you to promise that you will not reveal to much about what is in store for me."

            I nodded.

            "Now, what on Earth has happened to cause you so much pain and grief? We both know this has nothing to do with an uncle." He gave me a little grin.

            I explained as best as I could about Professor Snape.  How he'd sent me here, but retained a mental link with me.  How he'd died…

            Fawks started to sing when I burst into tears.  I felt like I was being bathed in warm light, and the tears quickly subsided.

            Dumbledore stood, and started pacing around the room.

            "I told myself I'd do nothing to interfere, but I couldn't ignore…" he gave me a piercing look.

            "I have been accused of reading minds by several people.  The truth is, I can feel the emotions of those under my care; much like you described how you could 'feel' your Professor Snape.  Their joy, fear, and pain.  Two nights ago I was awoken by your pain. It reminded me that, as much as I don't want you to accidentally reveal my future, you are still under my care. And I will do whatever is necessary to assist you with your mission."

            I felt like a great burden had fallen from my shoulders, and I jumped up to give the Headmaster a hug.  Hugging him, reminded me of how much I missed my parents, and I felt him give me an extra squeeze.

            We both re-took our seats and I resumed my story.  He was silent through it all, only nodding occasionally to show that he was listening.

            "I want to tell Severus the truth, but I don't know if I should." I ended with a deep sigh.

            "I care a great deal about Severus.  Even more so, now that I know more about the man he will become.  Arabella is quite fond of him as well.  Only yesterday, she was telling me how good you were for him."

            "Headmaster, what should I do?" I begged.

            "Now my dear, that's for you and you alone to determine. The best advice I can give you, is to listen to your heart."

            "And if it's wrong?"

            "Well, then you'll be given the opportunity to correct it won't you?"

            I smiled, suddenly feeling much better.

            "Mya, feel free to come to me whenever you need to, but also keep in mind that I can do nothing but listen and offer advice. I refuse to interfere."

            "That's okay, Headmaster.  I think you've already helped me more than you'll ever know.  I promise that I'll not come to you again unless it's absolutely necessary."

            I got up and turned to leave.

            "Mya, remember that you are not as alone in this as you think."

            "What does that mean?" I asked

            "You'll find out soon enough."

End Chapter one


	9. Chapter Two: More Explanations, Repercus...

A/N: Hey everybody!  Hope that you're still with me.  Please excuse any errors in this part, I'm still waiting on my beta reader to correct it, but it's been over a week now since I sent it and I decided to post it now and change mistakes later. Hope you enjoy it!

Part 2: Chapter 2: More Explanations, Repercussions, and a Dream      

            I sat in my favorite chair next to a roaring fire in the empty Ravenclaw common room.  The clock on the wall reminded me that I had five minutes before I had to meet Severus outside.  

            While I felt a lot better after my talk with Professor Dumbledore, I still didn't know what I was going to tell Severus.  No, I had decided a long time ago that I would tell him the truth; I was just worried about how he'd take it. What if he didn't believe me? 

            My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of giggling twins who were attempting to 'sneak' down the stairs.  I smiled in spite of myself, then quickly put on my best 'big sister' look.

            "And just what are you two up to?" I asked.

            They jumped guilty expressions on their faces.

            "Nothing." Said Megan, looking nervous.

            Margo looked at her sister, and then back at me.

            "We're meeting Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily." She said, ducking out of Megan's reach.

            I raised my eyebrows at them.

            "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Do you have any idea how many points you could lose us if you're caught…"

            Someone behind me cleared his throat.

            Severus.

            "You're five minutes late, so I came in to get you. Let's go." 

            The twins were looking at me in shocked bemusement as my cheeks flushed.

            "We're all back in the dormitories by midnight, no excuses!"

            They giggled and nodded in agreement.

            I smiled at them and turned to follow Severus out into the hallway.

            "Be careful!" I called over my shoulder.

            Severus was looking at me with the oddest expression.

            "What?"

            He shook his head and started walking.

            "I would have thought that Ravenclaws would be smart enough to change their password more often."

            I just followed, saying nothing.

            The nervousness had come back. 

*******

            I soon found myself back in the room Sissy had brought me to the last night.  It was cozy and comfortable, and I realized it would be much easier to talk to him in here.

            I made myself comfortable in one of the chairs, and he made us some tea.

            "No alcohol tonight." He told me with a smirk.

            My cheeks flushed as I remembered him carrying me to bed the night before.

            He handed me a cup, and then settled himself into the other chair.

            We just silently stared at each other for a few minutes.

            "Why-" he began, but I broke him off with a wave of my hand.

            "I'm going to tell you everything, but I need you to just listen. No interruptions, okay?"

            He nodded his face expressionless as usual.

            I looked up into his eyes searching for something.

            They were the same eyes that my professor had had, but there was something missing. 

            I sighed and looked away.

            "My real name is Hermione Granger, and I was born on September 19, 1980."

            I sneaked a glance at him, and saw that he was still wearing that expressionless mask.

            So, I continued.

            I told him of Harry, and Voldemort.  I told him of my evil Potion's professor, who saved my life, and sent me back in time to save the future. 

            I told him of his own death, and how I was there with him. 

            My voice sounded like a robot to me. No tears threatened to fall, it felt more like I was telling him someone else's story, not my own.

            We were quiet for a few minutes.

            "That night I saw you on the balcony…"

            "I had just come back from watching you die." 

            More quiet.

            "It's almost midnight; you should get back to your dormitory." 

            At those words of dismissal, all the emotions that had been absent for the story had suddenly resurfaced.

            With a great sob, I curled into a ball and cried.

            I heard him curse, and jump to his feet.

            "I c-can't… this is too much! I never expected this!" he yelled at the ceiling as he paced.

            Suddenly he turned on me.

            "This is wrong! How could you have let this happen?!" His fingers bit into the flesh of my upper arms as he hauled me to my feet.

            "This cannot happen, we can't happen!  I am your… your… Professor!"

            He gave me a hard shake, his grip on my arms tightened.  I'd definitely have bruises tomorrow.

            "Severus, you're hurting me." I gasped through my tears.

            "Oh, Mya…" he whispered, sitting down in the chair and pulling me into his lap.

            "Oh what a mess…" he groaned as he rocked me back and forth like a child as my tears soaked the front of his robes.

********

            For the second night in a row, Severus Snape carried me to bed.

            It was well past midnight by now, and Megan and Margo were fast asleep.

            He removed my shoes and robes, and tucked me into bed.

            He leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead, and I pulled his face down, desperately wanting to make contact with his mouth, but he resisted.

            "I need some time to think this through, okay?" he asked in response to the hurt look on my face.

            I nodded, but was unable to stop the tears that spilled over onto my cheeks.

            Severus quickly turned away from me and started for the door, but when he got there he stopped.

            He swore under his breath, and hurried back to my bed. 

            His lips were very demanding, and I happily opened my mouth for his probing tongue.

            After a few minutes, he gently pulled away from me.

            "Will you be okay now?" he whispered stroking my cheek with his hand.

            I nodded again and managed a small smile.

            "I need a few days to think about this, okay?" He asked.

            I took a deep breath.

            "Yes, it's probably time I paid a little more attention to some other things." I admitted reluctantly.

            He shook his head.

            "You are the most amazing person I have ever met.  I feel like I've known you my whole life." His eyes had darkened considerably, and I could feel him holding himself back as he gave me one last gentle kiss before quickly leaving the room.

            I relaxed for the first time in days, and drifted of to sleep with a small smile on my face.

********

            Dream Sequence

            I was running.

            Down, down the long stair cases, through the Front Hall, and out the door.  My feet were taking me to the lake, a feeling of dread tying my stomach in knots.  I could see the sun setting to my right, and I felt like I was racing it.

            As I approached the bank, I could see a body floating face down unmoving on the still water.  My stomach lurched in panic when I saw the very familiar long blond hair that was fanning out on the surface of the water.

            "No!" I cried, dropping to my hands and knees.

            "Miss Granger, did you honestly think you could accomplish what I could not?" a cold, angry voice growled down at me.

            I looked up to see Severus Snape standing over me.  It wasn't the student I'd fallen in love with, or the older man who had saved my life and sent me back here.  No, this was the Professor Snape who had humiliated me and my friends more times than I could count.

            There was no warmth in his glaring gaze, and I shivered form the iciness of it.

            I blinked, and suddenly there were two Snapes.  The second one was much older.  He looked at me with pride as he said, "The future has not been written yet. There is still time."

            I opened my mouth to ask him to explain, but he suddenly vanished.

            The other Snape was still scowling at me with his arms crossed in front of him.

            "Mya?" 

            I turned to see Severus, the student, standing beside me.

            He grabbed me be the arms very roughly.

            "This is your fault. You shouldn't be here." He hissed.

            I looked back at the other Snape for help, but he was looking at the body in the lake.

            I gasped aloud at the intense grief on his face.

            Severus gave me another shake, and then turned into the Headmaster.

            "You're not as alone as you think."

********

Coming up next: Severus Snape's Hell


	10. Chapter Three: My Three Snapes

A/N: Can you believe it? I'm back! I won't insult anyone's intelligence by apologizing for the insanely long delay of this update. Sometimes life just gets in the way of things. I had always planned to go back and finish this one and 'I Will Remember You', and have finally found some time to work on them. You might have to go back and reread this story since it's been so long. (I know I did!) Anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 3: My Three Snapes  
  
I had one hand to my head, and one to my stomach as I stumbled into the potions classroom the following morning.  
  
Severus was hard at work brewing a potion, just like yesterday.  
  
"I know we agreed to take some time, but I feel really sick. Do you know of a potion I could take?" I asked him, sinking into a chair.  
  
He gave me a funny look before turning his attention back to his cauldron.  
  
"I told you last night I'd make a hang-over potion for you, remember?" he asked.  
  
"What? When?" I was confused, but felt a sense of foreboding.  
  
"You must have been too drunk to remember." He commented with a smirk.  
  
"You told me that if I made the potion taste like strawberries you'd give me some answers." He explained slowly, as if he was talking to a small child.  
  
I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.  
  
I was reliving yesterday, and I hadn't even noticed.  
  
Leaning my elbows on the table in front of me, I put my head in my hands.  
  
Okay, think, what did I do wrong yesterday? I remembered our kisses, and the pain I felt at his not being able to accept my situation. But how can he help me if I don't tell him the truth?  
  
And then something Old Professor Snape had said came back to me.  
  
"Do not under any circumstances allow yourself to get lost in the past. Always remember that this is not your time, your friends, or your world. If you do, we all lose everything."  
  
I looked up at the young man brewing me a potion. He was not my Professor. He could not be my friend or my boyfriend. He could not help me. This burden was mine and Professor Snape's. Now, it is mine alone.  
  
He put the steaming goblet in front of me and I grimaced.  
  
"Now Miss Thyme, Mr. Snape has been up working on that potion since before dawn. You should show a bit more gratitude." Professor Figg smirked at me as she entered the class room and began to set up for her first class.  
  
Severus was blushing.  
  
"Thank you." I mumbled, and then downed the potion in one swallow.  
  
"Very good." I told him, and jumped to my feet.  
  
"See you in class." I called as I bolted out the door.  
  
"But..." I heard him say, as I ran quickly to catch up with Margo.  
  
"Hey Mya! How did it go with Severus?" she asked, shyly.  
  
I looked at her and shrugged.  
  
She patted me on the shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"You're having a pretty rough week, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
The whole week passed in a blur, and I just stayed close to Sissy and tried to pretend like I was paying attention.  
  
On Thursday afternoon we were on our way to the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year, when Sissy said something that twisted my stomach in a knot.  
  
"We have a new DADA Professor this year, Snape." she informed me as we walked toward the classroom.  
  
"What? Where?" I asked looking for Severus.  
  
"No, that's the new Professor's name. Professor Snape. I heard he was a cousin or something of that kid in Slytherin. I hear he really favors the Slytherins, but we have class with the Gryffindor's this year, so maybe he'll like us better." She said, completely missing the expression of horror that crossed my face.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I walked through the classroom door.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for disrespect to a teacher!" I heard a very familiar voice gleefully snap.  
  
It was him. Not the student, and not the older man who had taken care of me and sent me here. It was the cruel, greasy haired, sharp tongue Professor that I had despised.  
  
James and Sirius were glaring at him as they took their seats, and I had to shake myself. Just keep walking. Sit. Breathe. See I was fine.  
  
Snape spent almost the entire class reviewing what was supposed to have been learnt last year. I knew the answers to all of the questions he asked, but I never raised my hand or made any kind of eye contact. I was slumped in my seat hoping he'd just ignore me. No such luck.  
  
He was walking around the desks firing questions at people. If it was a Ravenclaw he asked a fairly easy question, and awarded 2 house points. The Gryffindors on the other hand, were given extremely difficult questions and had 10 points taken away if they got them wrong.  
  
I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as Sirius, James, and Remus answered every question correctly that he threw at them. Those three really knew they're stuff.  
  
Suddenly he was in front of me, dark black eyes boring into mine.  
  
"What is the difference between a werewolf and an animagus, Miss, uh?" he asked carefully.  
  
Did he recognize me? Why else we he ask 'that' question?  
  
"Gr- ah Thyme." I answered him.  
  
"Thyme? I don't remember a Thyme." He muttered under his breath and turned away.  
  
"Answer the question Miss Thyme." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"An animagus can turn into an animal at will. The werewolf has no choice. At every full moon he assumes the form of a monstrous beast killing and destroying everything in it's path. He'd kill his best friend if he came across him."  
  
Snape eyes shifted to Remus as he stiffened.  
  
I decided to push my luck.  
  
"Furthermore, a Werewolf will respond to the cry of it's own kind."  
  
This time it was Snape that stiffened.  
  
He turned back to face me, looking me over from head to foot.  
  
"Class dismissed." He said, suddenly.  
  
His eyes held me in place, I didn't dare move.  
  
He waited until the room emptied before speaking.  
  
"Miss Granger, what on Earth are you doing here?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I was trying to recreate the question Hermione answered in the POA movie. However I've only seen it three times and could not remember the exact wording. 


	11. Chapter Four: Secrets

A/N: Thanks so much to fleria who pointed out a pretty big consistency flaw in the last chapter. I have changed it so that Hermione doesn't go to DADA for the first time until the end of the week. So that's fixed. As for the Snapes being cousins, that will be explained in Chapter 5.  
  
Part 2: Chapter 4 Secrets (I'm not having very good luck with the naming of chapters, can you tell?)  
  
"Miss Granger, what on Earth are you doing here?"  
  
I had to blink back sudden tears. It had been so long since someone called me 'Granger', and I was surprised at how homesick it made me feel. Even if it was him.  
  
"You sent me here, sir." I answered, looking at the floor.  
  
He was quiet for a few minutes, and then started pacing the room.  
  
"If you're here, that means I must have failed. But Potter was who we'd agreed upon..." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Harry d-died." I blurted out.  
  
He stopped moving and stared at me, face unreadable.  
  
"Everyone died, except for us."  
  
He reached into an inside pocket of his robes and pulled out a handkerchief. He held it out to me, and that's when I realized that I had tears streaming down my face.  
  
I wiped my face as he walked back to his desk and sat down.  
  
He picked up a quill and started writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Report to my office tomorrow night after dinner. That should give you sufficient time to get yourself under control. We have a very important job to do, Miss Granger, I expect you to at least attempt to act like an adult and not a whimpering child!" He snapped without looking up.  
  
I could hear the blood pounding in my ears.  
  
"Well, you'll have to excuse me, professor, I was never taught the way I am supposed to behave after watching my friends and Professors murdered right in front of me. And then getting swept off into the past, becoming someone different, not being able to share this huge burden with anyone! Not knowing what will become of me, if I'll be lost in this time forever, away from my family and everyone who knows me! I might not be acting the way you think I should, but I am far from being some whimpering child!" I spun on my heel and headed for the door, fuming.  
  
"Miss Granger..."  
  
I stopped, and looked back at him.  
  
"I am sorry that you've had to go through this. It was never my intent that you should suffer."  
  
I nodded, feeling the anger drain from me.  
  
"For what it's worth, you aren't alone in this anymore."  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow evening, Professor."

I decided to skip my last lesson, History of Magic. It was unlikely that Professor Binns was going to lecture on anything I hadn't heard before.  
  
I walked into the dorm room and collapsed on my bed, emotionally  
exhausted.  
  
But I felt a resurgence of hope.  
  
"I'm not alone anymore." I said aloud and giggled.  
  
I pulled Professor Snape's handkerchief out from my pocket and cradled it against my cheek. It smelled like him, and I drifted off to sleep with a smile.  
  
I awoke at sunset to a small whimpering coming from one of the other beds.  
  
Hesitantly, I tied back one of the drapes around Margo's bed. The young girl had her face buried in a pillow to muffle her sobs.  
  
I sat down and started rubbing her back, making soothing noises like my mother used to do when I was little.  
  
She immediately sat up and launched herself into my arms, weeping.  
  
It was several minutes before she finally quieted, but before I could ask her what was wrong she had fallen asleep. I gently laid her back onto the bed, half hoping that she'd awaken and explain herself, but knowing that she needed to rest.  
  
She fidgeted a little, but didn't wake up.  
  
Megan came into the dorm, and after putting her books away, walked over to us with a worried frown.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, softly.  
  
Megan sat down on the other side of her twin, and began running her fingers through Margo's long golden hair.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. We were in the Great Hall with James, Sirius, Lily, Peter, and Remus. Sirius and James were having a sort of mock duel. They kept turning each other's hair different colors, it was pretty funny. Remus and Margo were ignoring us, they were playing chess and talking, like they normally do. Suddenly, Margo stood up and dumped the chessboard in his lap and ran out of the hall in tears. I tried to get Remus to tell me what he'd said to her, but he said he had to leave because his Grandmother was ill. Then Sirius and James started acting really strange, like they were trying to get me and Lily to leave. I came up here to ask her about it, but I doubt we'll get anything out of her tonight."  
  
I nodded, having a good idea what probably upset her.  
  
"Sirius says she's probably just tired because we've all been staying up so late this week. We decided tonight would be a good night to get some homework done and go to bed early."  
  
"He's probably right." I told her.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Yeah, he's almost always right about everything! I could just listen to him talk for days."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Mya? Sirius really doesn't trust Severus Snape. He told me to tell you that you should just stay away from him. Sirus thinks he's evil."  
  
"Oh Megan! He's not evil, Sirius just doesn't know him. He's actually not so bad." I informed her.  
  
She gave me a skeptical look.  
  
I got up and walked out onto the balcony, tired of listening to Megan ramble on about Sirius.  
  
The full moon was rising, casting an ethereal glow on the school grounds. I shivered in the cool September night air, and felt a pang in my heart as I heard the lonely call of a werewolf off in the distance.  
  
I realized that I wasn't the only one forced to bear the burden of a terrible secret.  
  
My thoughts turned to Severus (the student). I would have to face him in Potions class tomorrow morning, and I had no idea how to act.  
  
Tomorrow evening, I'd have to meet with Professor Snape. Maybe I'd finally get some answers. Maybe, together, we could resolve this and get back home. I was so sick of being here.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: A few things:  
  
-I know there wasn't much happening in this chapter, but it's important to the story. I promise much more Hermione/Snape(s) interaction in the next chapter, plus some more explanations on the whole time travel mission.  
  
-I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers for not giving up on me. Keep the reviews coming, and please point out anything that's not making sense.  
  
-What does everyone think of Megan and Margo? They're based on my 13 year old twin cousins who love Harry Potter, and were absolutely horrified to learn that I was writing a story about them falling in love with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Hehe. They want Draco Malfoy instead. Children!  
  
-Also, I want to take the opportunity to remind everyone that this is an R- rated story, and in about 2 chapters from now, it will earn that rating. With all of the days Hermione has relived, she is well over eighteen. 


	12. Chapter Five: Sorry, too po'd to come up...

A/N: Okay, this is short, and has barely any of the things that I promised it would, but I've had a rough week. (I'm about to start venting now, so if you really just don't care, skip on down to the story, and I'll update next week!)  
  
Begin Vent  
  
Okay, last Wednesday I'm minding my own business driving to lunch. I stop at a red light. After a minute, the light turns green, so I go. Apparently some newly licensed punk 16-year-old (who shall now be known as Dunderhead) decided that traffic laws don't apply to him, and so he ran the red light. And I had the nerve to be in his way. Jerk totaled my car, (which I had just got all of 4 months ago) I asked him if he just didn't see that the light had turned red, and he says, and I quote, "I thought I could make it."  
  
I was a little distraught about my car, and the officer Bitch Monster of Death starts chastising me about how I should be thankful no one was hurt. In the mean time, Dunderhead gets back in his big fat Jeep with the huge grill that barely has a scratch, and drives home. While I have to crawl out the passenger side of my precious Infiniti I30 because the driver side door won't open. But hey, at least no one was hurt!  
  
Well, then I find out from his insurance company, that I paid too much for my car when I bought it (four months ago!!!!!!), and the price they'll give me, is $500 less than what I still owe!!!!!  
  
So a Dunderhead runs a red light, and now I have no car, no down payment, and am $500 in dept.  
  
But at least no one was hurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End Vent  
  
Deep Breath okay, I feel a tiny bit better. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Part 2: Chapter 5  
  
Severus stared at me from across the Great Hall all through breakfast the next morning. Megan and Sissy were in deep conversation at one end of the table, so I plopped down by Margo. I could hear the names 'Sirius' and 'Lucius' repeatedly followed by giggles from the two on the end, and mentally groaned.  
  
I decided to ignore them, and talk to Margo. She looked miserable and our conversation went something like this:  
  
"How are you doing, Margo?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You finish all of your homework?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I gave birth to a baby pterodactyl."  
  
"Fine."  
  
So I gave up.  
  
I ate very slowly, taking up as much time as possible, even though I didn't have anyone to talk to.  
  
I could feel Severus gaze on my face, and it was making me uncomfortable. So, I decided to distract myself by studying the teachers at the head table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was smiling at something McGonagall was telling him. A very young looking Professor Flitwick was having an animated conversation with an older Wizard that I didn't know. Professor Snape was absent from the table. In fact, I had never seen him up there. If I had, it wouldn't have been such a shock when I saw him in class. I'd have to ask him about that.  
  
Finally, the Great Hall started emptying out as everyone made his or her way to the first lesson.  
  
I looked back at the Slytherin table, and was relieved to see that Severus had already left as well.  
  
"C'mon Margo, we're going to be late for charms." Megan chastised, as she helped her sister gather her things.  
  
"Hurry up, Mya! Professor Figg doesn't like people walking in late." Sissy said, hurrying me along to class.  
  
"I wish I could be your partner." I told her as we descended the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
"But I thought you liked working with Severus." She said.  
  
"I did, but something happened, and I'm afraid it might be a little awkward," I admitted.  
  
She grinned at me.  
  
"What? Did he kiss you?" she asked.  
  
I flushed remembering the day with the kisses that never happened.  
  
"NO!" I said, a little too forcefully.  
  
"Okay, okay! I won't pry! But Beatrice would kill me if I made her partner with Severus."  
  
We made it to the classroom, just as Professor Figg came in through her office. She gave us a stern look as we hurried to our workstations, but didn't say anything.  
  
I nervously took my seat next to Severus, wondering how he'd react since I'd been avoiding him. But, he only nodded politely to me as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Professor Figg informed us about a partnered potion's project that we would be expected to complete on our own time before the holidays. We had to research, brew, test, and record results of a potion off a list she'd given us. Each of the potions took several weeks to make.  
  
She put the day's potion on the board and we all got to work.  
  
Severus and I work very well together. And once we started, automatically dividing up the tasks, I lost myself in the assignment. For 45 wonderful minutes, my mind was blissfully blank. Some people do yoga, I brew potions. The whole class went smoothly, and before I knew it, we were bottling up our assignment, and preparing to leave.  
  
Severus suddenly turned to me.  
  
"Mya, we need to talk."  
  
I held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"I thank you for taking care of me this week, it's been pretty trying, and I'm sorry for not giving you the explanations you deserve but, I c-can't. I just can't." I said, all in rush.  
  
He looked away and cleared his throat. When he looked back at me I could tell he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Actually, I was just going to make a suggestion for our potion project."  
  
"Oh." I flushed.  
  
"I thought maybe we could try the Polyjuice potion, if you think you can manage it." He said, with a superior sniff.  
  
I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling him off, and reveling that I was quite familiar with that particular potion.  
  
"That's sounds fine." I said, behind clinched teeth.  
  
"We should meet in the library after dinner tonight to start the research."  
  
"Oh, actually I have a meeting with Professor Snape, then."  
  
Severus blinked at me in momentary confusion.  
  
"I'd heard he was your cousin?"  
  
He shrugged, absently.  
  
"Do you not know your own cousin?"  
  
"The Snapes are a very old, very large pure-blood family, I doubt I'll ever know all of my relatives. Besides, he's not the only DADA teacher this year. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs have Professor Meade."  
  
"I wasn't aware that there were two DADA professors this year." I commented.  
  
I really wanted to ask him why he wasn't more curious about this mysterious relative that had shown up out of the blue to be a professor, but then I realized that it was probably best that he wasn't too inquisitive about where Professor Snape came from.  
  
"Well, it seems to me as if you haven't been aware of much this week." He said, smirking at me.  
  
I found myself smiling back.  
  
"If only you knew."  
  
"Ah, but you can't tell me, remember?"  
  
I gave him a sheepish look.  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"You don't have to apologize. We've only known each other a few days. I shouldn't have expected you to tell me all of your secrets. I certainly will not be telling you all of mine."  
  
I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
He reached out a hand and tucked some loose strands of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"I like spending time with you, Mya. I was hoping we could be friends."  
  
My insides melted at his words, and his touch sent a jolt of electricity all the way down to my toes.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
The moment was ruined by a wistful sigh. I looked over to see Professor Figg siting with her elbows on her desk, and her head propped up in her hands. She was openly gazing at us.  
  
Severus cleared his throat to get my attention.  
  
"Okay, so how about we meet in the library after breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"See you then." I called as I left the room.  
  
A/N: I hope to be in better spirits next week, but everything I write right now is bitter and angsty. I think I'll go read some humor... "Annoying Professor Snape" here I come!!! 


	13. Chapter Six: Professor Who?

A/N: Here is chapter six, finally! Sorry guys, but I had to take a break from this angsty story and write a humorous one. (The Rumor-Check it out if you haven't yet!) No one should be depressed on his or her B-day, and as mine was last Saturday, I put this story on the back burner. I'm going to try and update again tomorrow, but don't hold me to it.  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I live in GA not AZ and the drivers here aren't much better. I did get my car situation squared away, and I guess things worked out better than I expected, but I won't bore you with details.  
  
Anyhow, you guys deserve this chapter for having to put up with this temperamental author! I promise to do better with updates. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Professor Who?  
  
"C'mon, Margo! You're not really going to make me have to sit and listen to Sissy and Megan drool over boys by myself?!" I demanded trying to get the girl out of bed, and down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
She sat up and stared at me questioningly for a minute.  
  
"Mya? What's wrong with me?" she finally asked.  
  
"You got you're heart broken. It's only natural for you to be upset..."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Why doesn't Remus like me? I mean things were going so great! And then two days ago we were taking a stroll around the lake, and I thought he was going to kiss me. At the last minute he changed his mind, and moved a way from me. I asked him why he didn't kiss me, and he was quiet for a minute, then said he was sick and didn't want me to get sick too."  
  
"That sounds like a pretty good reason to me." I said, nodding.  
  
"He didn't look or sound sick." she said, petulantly.  
  
"Maybe it's a different kind of sickness." I said, unthinkingly.  
  
She launched herself on me, and we fell to the ground.  
  
"What do you know?!" she demanded.  
  
"I, I don't know anything!" I gasped, trying to push her off of me.  
  
She got up and glared down at me.  
  
"I know, you know something! And I'm not leaving this room 'till you tell me."  
  
Should I tell her? How would she react? Would she find out anyway, even without my help?  
  
I had no idea. All I knew for sure was that in my future, Margo and Megan were not around anymore. I wondered, not for the first time, what had happened to them.  
  
I decided to go ahead and tell her. If I wasn't meant to tell her, then the day would repeat, and I wouldn't let this happen again.  
  
"He's got Lycanthropy."  
  
Her jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"That's the stupidist..." she was cut off by the howl coming from the forest through the open balcony.  
  
"I'm sorry Margo. I'm sure Remus likes you a lot. He just doesn't want you getting hurt."  
  
We sat in silence for several moments. Finally, Margo jumped to her feet, and helped me up as well.  
  
"I'm starved." she said, walking towards the door.  
  
I followed, unsure of what to say.  
  
Margo hesitated with her hand on knob and turned back to face me. Let's not share this with anybody, okay? Especially Megan."  
  
"Share what?"  
  
She hugged me.  
  
"You're a good friend, Mya"  
  
As we walked to dinner my spirits lifted as Margo began to chatter away about some Arithmancy problem she'd found intriguing. It was nice to have her back. Maybe telling her the truth about Remus had been the right thing to do.  
  
"I could show it to you after dinner." she offered as we reached the Great Hall.  
  
"I have a meeting with Professor Snape." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"No, the DADA professor." I told her, taking a seat a little ways down from Megan and Sissy.  
  
They looked at me confused, but I smiled with a wave, and they resumed their conversation.  
  
"You mean Professor Meade. You must have a certain Slytherin on the brain." Margo teased.  
  
"No. There are two different DADA teachers this year. I assumed all Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had him." I said, taking a bite of a buttered roll.  
  
"I haven't heard of any Professor Snape, Mya." she commented thoughtfully while twirling some spaghetti around her fork.  
  
I looked at her, getting a funny feeling in my stomach.  
  
"Ask James and Sirius, they were in class with me." I insisted.  
  
Now she was really looking at me funny.  
  
"But, just this morning they were talking about how much they really liked Professor Meade."  
  
I put down my roll, no longer hungry.  
  
"Sissy?" I called down to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's the name of our DADA professor?"  
  
"You really have been out of it." she commented, coming down to sit by me.  
  
"Professor Meade." she answered to my exasperated look.  
  
"What about Professor Snape?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
I tried not to let them see how panicked was.  
  
"Right, well I have a meeting with the DADA Professor, so I better get going. See ya later."  
  
I burst through the DADA office door, causing Professor Meade to look up.  
  
"Goodness, Miss Thyme! Whatever is so important?" she asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I demanded, not even the slightest bit concerned about being polite.  
  
She gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"You were in my class yesterday, dear. Remember? I gave you points for answering the question about the werewolf?"  
  
I decided to try a different tactic.  
  
"Where is Professor Snape?"  
  
"I don't know any Professor Snape." she sounded annoyed.  
  
"There you are." said a voice from the door.  
  
Severus was standing there, an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Excuse us, Professor, Mya was supposed to be on her way to the infirmary for a stress relief potion." He said, telling me with his eyes to just play along.  
  
I nodded and turned back to Professor Meade.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I've had a rough week. I think I might be hallucinating." I said, depressed.  
  
Her eyes turned kind as she said, "It's quite alright dear. Losing a loved one is always difficult."  
  
I nodded, and allowed Severus to guide me through the classroom and out to the hall.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded, once he was sure no one was around.  
  
"I'm going insane." I giggled.  
  
Maybe they'd lock me up and I wouldn't have to worry about saving the world anymore.  
  
"Mya?" he asked, looking at me uncertainly.  
  
I gritted my teeth to keep from crying. This was all just so unfair! Was I really delusional, or was there something else going on.  
  
I had been so relieved to see Professor Snape here, and now that had been taken away. I was all alone again.  
  
I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and looked at the teenage boy in front of me.  
  
No, I wasn't alone.  
  
Very slowly, I pressed up against him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and burying my face in his neck.  
  
At first he stiffened, then relaxed and moved his arms so he could hold me close. It felt so good to be held this way. Not even Harry or Ron would hold me this long.  
  
I took a deep breath. He smelled good.  
  
Abruptly, I pushed away from him, and looked into his startled black eyes.  
  
"I can prove it!" I exclaimed, and took off toward the Ravenclaw dorms. I stopped when I realized he wasn't following.  
  
Sighing impatiently, I ran back to him and grabbed his hand pulling him with me.  
  
I ignored the protests and angry shouts as I dragged Severus through the crowded common room and up to my dorm.  
  
Once in my room, I ran to my bed and reached under the pillow pulling out the handkerchief that Professor Snape had given me yesterday.  
  
I held it up triumphantly for Severus to see.  
  
He took it from me, his expression worried.  
  
"He gave it to me yesterday! He was here!" I exclaimed.  
  
Severus fixed me with a piercing gaze.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
He was quiet for a moment.  
  
"You mean my cousin that's teaching here?"  
  
"YES!! You remember!" I cried, hugging him again.  
  
"Of course I remember. We were talking about it this morning."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"No else remembers him, Severus! It's like he was never here! But we remember him."  
  
He gave me a sheepish look.  
  
"What?" I asked, warily.  
  
"Well, I never exactly saw him, Mya. I just heard you talking about him, remember?"  
  
I snatched the handkerchief back, and glared at him.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I can't handle this tonight." I said, deflated.  
  
He swept me up in his arms and sat down on my bed, cradling me to his chest.  
  
I sighed, feeling safe and content for the first time in days.  
  
I really liked being close to him. I wanted more moments like this. I would have leaned up and kissed him, but I was afraid that that might make the day repeat.  
  
I heard him murmur that we'd figure out what was going on tomorrow, and that I should just sleep.  
  
As I drifted off, I realized that I didn't care anymore. As long as I could be with him, like this. I didn't care what would happen. Even if I had to relive the day over and over for the rest of my life.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
